


Born

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e21 Salvation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the nurse told Monica.

"Wow," Monica said, too tired to be more joyful.


End file.
